Hollywood Daffy
Hollywood Daffy is a 1946 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot Daffy Duck visits Hollywood, wanting to see Hollywood moviestars (which he refers to as "stars") and tries to sneak onto the "Warmer Brothers" set, but does not receive a warm welcome from the Joe Besser-parody Studio Guard. Daffy sneaks in the studio via various disguises (first as popular moviestars of the day such as Charlie Chaplin, Jimmy Durante, Bing Crosby, and then as the Academy Oscar) only to get kicked out each time by the studio guard, resulting to a long chase where Daffy outsmarts the dimwitted studio guard by disguising as both a studio tour guide and then a movie director, which often results to the studio guard receiving the short end of the stick each time. Eventually, the studio guard finally catches Daffy, eager to throw him out of the Warmer Brothers studio, which Daffy reiterates that he won't leave until he gets to see "stars" (movie stars). The studio guard soon gives in to Daffy's wishes and lets him into the studio, which turns out to be a trick: he bluntly fulfilled Daffy's wishes by literally giving him stars to see (in the form of whacking his head with a baton numerous times) and then kicks Daffy out into the dumpster at the back of the Warmer Brothers studio. A dazed Daffy, whom is now in the dumpster, is happy to get to see "stars" of famous moviestars of the day, such as Heady LeMarr, Alexis Smith, Dorcy LaMour, Baby Snooks, and Ann Sheridan (which the latter Daffy kisses), and hoots wildly, along with the Ann Sheridan star doing the same. Notes * The Joe Besser-parody studio guard from this cartoon bears a strong physical resemblance The Captain from The Captain and the Kids (a.k.a. The Katzenjammer Kids) comic strip and short-lived theatrical cartoon series which director Friz Freleng previously worked with at rival studio MGM back in the late-1930s, albeit not the same character as its MGM counterpart. * Known Hollywood celebrities of the day caricatured in this cartoon include Bette Davis, Johnny Weismuller, Jack Benny and Jimmy Durante. During Daffy's Hollywood studio tour, mentioned Hollywood celebrities on private dressing rooms include include Abbott and Costello, Ann Sheridan and Jimmy Durante. * This cartoon is not to be confused for Tex Avery's Daffy Duck in Hollywood (1938), another cartoon featuring a "screwball" Daffy causing havoc at a Hollywood studio. * The copyright was renewed on 1974. * Director Friz Freleng is uncredited in this cartoon's opening credits for unknown reasons. Celebrities *Abbott and Costello *Bert Wheeler *Bette Davis *Bob Hope *Buster Keaton *Carlyle Blackwell *Carole Landis *Charlie Chaplin *Clara Bow *Claudette Colbert *Cyd Charisse *Dead End Kids *Deborah Karr *Dooley Wilason *Elinor Troy *Fannie Ward *Fred Astaire *Gene Kelly *George Tobias *Harold Lloyd *Helen Parrish *Jackie Coogan *James Finlayson *Jimmy Durante *Johnny Weismuller *Laurel and Hardy *Lucile Gleason *Marx Brothers *Mayo Methot *Monte Hale *Nat Pendleton *Richard Dix *Robert Walker *Ronald Colman *The Andrews Sisters *The Three Stooges *Tom Dugan *Shelley Winters *Walter Huston *William Powell Availability * VHS - Viddy-Oh! For Kids Cartoon Festivals: Daffy Duck Cartoon Festival Featuring "Ain't That Ducky" * VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Just Plain Daffy * VHS - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes: Volume 9, Hooray for Hollywood * LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes: Volume 1, Side 9, Hooray for Hollywood * DVD - All This, and Heaven Too (1995 Turner dubbed version) * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, Disc 1 * DVD - Looney Tunes Spotlight Collection: Volume 5, Disc 1 * Boomerang Streaming Service (2019) - released in Widescreen. Gallery HOLLYWOOD DAFFY.png Hollywood Daffy Cartoon Railroad Crossing Gates 03.png Hollywood daffy 8mm.jpg a780a3da661b744b200a054784ee4259.jpg|Lobby Card Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Hollywood in Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:1946 Category:Cartoons directed by Hawley Pratt Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Cartoons with layouts by Paul Julian Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Caricatures of real people Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Cartoons with uncredited directors